Having a Little Faith
by megan3
Summary: A new student comes to Horizon. Are her problems too much to handle?
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any higher Ground characters or the consept. I only own Talula and Celia and Stephen Parker.   
Quote: "It is only in dreams, When we are alone, That the terror behind life, Rises from the depths"  
~ Elizabeth Brewster ~  
Setting\Time\Status: It's in Seattle now and will change in the chapter. Time night around 1:00.   
**************************************  
In the city. You see a young girl wearing a blue miniskirt and a pink tube top that shows her stomache. She walks into a dark alley and meets a fat man in a trench coat and pays him. He in return gives her a ziplock bag with a white powder and another bag with what looks to be pencil shavings. She walks out of the alley and heads toward an old crummy building. She walks in and heads toward the stairs stopping to alert the person she is visiting. She walks up 5 stair cases and enters a room with a man who seems to be in his late 30's.   
Man: Are you ready?  
girl: Yea, I just need to go to the bathroom to freshen up.  
The girl walks toward a musty bathroom with the walls cracking. You can alomost see the smell and heat. She falls to the floor and loads her needle with a mixture of herione and Meth. she let's the tears fall and she injects her "pain-killer". She talks to herslef to relieve her fear....silence and it's best friend, the memories.  
Girl: Talula you have done this a bunch of times before now is no different. Come on just give him what he wants and you'll get your pay. You have to do this remember; or you can go back to the parental units.  
Man's voice: Come on! I don't have all day!! I'm paying you remember!  
Talula: Just a sec. you old fart she says under her breath  
Talula wipes the tears and walks out with what she called her robot smile.   
Talula: What do you want?  
Man: Depends on how much.  
Talula: Depends on what you want and for how long.   
There is deathly silence and then the man whispers his reply  
Man: I can't do this. he stuttered  
Talula: I can leave if you want.  
Man: No you can't.  
A policmen walks out of the bedroom. Talula tries to run for the door, but she is caught by the "old fart".  
man: I'm Detective Harry Drivers and you are under arrest for illegal useage and prostitution.  
Talula: Thanks for clearing that up. sarcastic  
******************************************************  
Police station examining room. Drivers and another man is in there. The other man is good looking and seems to bein his late 20's. Talula is in there on the other side of the table.   
Man: Talula I'm Detective Becker and I want to help you.  
Talula: I'm sure. sarcastic  
Driver's had had enough of her crap.  
Drivers: Perky isn't she. sarcastic  
Becker: Talula, I need to know where you are from and your real last name.   
Talula: I think you can look it up.  
Becker: You can get out of here faster if you would corporate.  
Talula: yea, uh-uh and I'm Madonna.  
Becker: Good, I would love to have your autograph.  
Drivers: I'm going to very angry if you don't tell us what I want to know.   
Talula: That would be something worth seeing.  
Becker: Talula, do you want to go to a cell.   
It was a threat and Tulula knew she could take it.  
Talula: Yes, I'm very tired and you are boring the shit out of me.  
Becker: Cell 12, Driver.   
Talula got up and was walking out of the room with Driver when he was called back.   
Becker: Watch that spitfire will ya?  
Driver: Sure boss.  
It bugged the crap out of him that a younger guy was his boss. Sure, Becker was a good guy, but the age bothered Driver.  
Talula walked into her cell. She layed down on the bed and let the illusional world welcome her and take her away from the nightmare.  
******************************************  
Later on. Becker walked to Talula's cell and let himself in and sat next to the sleeping teenager. He thought to himself that this was probably the only time the girl was peaceful and safe. He was wrong. Talula began to shake and sweat. She started to scream.   
The music fades in.  
Is it okay for me to believe  
is it okay for to scream  
Is it okay for me to wanna hold you  
in my arms   
and never let go.  
is it okay for me to dream  
Is it okay for me to live   
my life the way that I want  
Is it okay for me to be kind  
and patient.  
Is it okay for me  
Is it okay for me  
Is it okay meee mee mmmeeeee  
is it okay for me to live   
Is it okay for to dream  
is it okay for me to   
love you.  
Is it okay for me to hate  
is it okay for me to be angry  
Or am I not   
Or am I not supposed   
to be here   
in your arms.  
He let the girl cry herself to sleep agian and just watched her and he thought of his sister. Talula reminded him so much of Sophie. The last time he talked to that energetic sister of his she was working at a school for at risk teens. Horizon........  
**********************************************  
Early Morning  
Becker was in her cell when she woke-up.  
Becker: Talula Parker would you like some coffee.  
Talula was still out of it and knew that the hang-over would come soon and by the looks of it so would the withdraw. Niether was she looking forward to.  
Talula: Do you have a life? sarcastic and yes i would like some coffee.  
Becker: Good. You have a decision to make, your wonderful adoptive parents are extremely anger with you and do not want you to come home. So, that leaves juvie, Betty Ford and then juvie, or a school for at risk teens.  
Talula: you couldn't find the parental units could you?  
Becker knew he was defeated and didn't want to argue with the girl. He was afriad she might win  
Becker: Only thier publists.  
Talula: Thought so. School it is.  
Becker: Good, because I already called them and told them you were coming.  
Talula: How considerate of you.sarcastic  
Becker: I thought so too.  
Talula: So when are they coming to get this reject?  
Becker: In about 2 hours. The guy who's coming is a guy named Curtis and he said that you will probably need new clothes.  
Talula: Goodie. sarcastic  
Becker smiled and just left her alone with her thoughts.  
********************************************  
Later that day at Horizon. In Peter's office. Sophie and Peter are in there disscussing the newbie.  
Peter: Her name is Talula Vennessa Parker. Her adoptive parents are Celia and Stephen Parker the director/actress couple. She was 6 when she was adopted and started running when she was 13. She got caught a couple of times. This time she wasn't caught until 6 monthes after she left. She's 16 and is going to go through withdraw on herion and Meth. Her parents were filming during her running away. thier publicist handeled everything.   
Sophie: Peter. hesterical  
Peter: Soph, we're gonna take care of her. I want to put her in with the Cliffhangers. I thought that maybe Shelby and Daisy could open her up.  
Sophie: Are her parents coming to drop her off?  
Peter didn't want to tell Sophie the answer to that. It made him upset, but Sophie would fly off her handel.  
Peter: They have a press confrence.  
Sophie saw red.  
Sophie: Peter, our kids have horrible parents. These parents should be grateful for thier gift and cherish every moment they get to spend with them.  
Peter: I know Soph.  
Sophie: Peter, I just want one. One. Sophie let the tears roll off her face and Peter pulled her into his loving arms.  
Peter:She'll be here in an hour and so will the Cliffhangers from thier trip with Jeff. Imagine Jules and Jeff mud up to thier eyes and Jeff being carried back.  
Sophie had been told about thier last escirtion and had been looking foward to seeing Jeff and HER kids come home.  
Peter: Let's go to Rusty's and then we can go home for a few minutes to be alone.  
Sophie: Alone sounds good.   
They had been up to thier necks in paper work over the last 3 days and Peter's other kids had thier problems.  
Peter: let's go.  
Sophie: Can you just hold me for a minute?  
Peter: You could have asked for something a little more complicated.  
Sophie chuckled and returned her hear to his warm comforting shoulder.  
Sophie: I love you Mountian Man. she wisphered.  
Peter: I love you too, Becker.  
************************************  
Jail  
Curtis entered the jail and picked-up a disoriented Talula. He walked her to the truck and they headed toward the small strip mall.  
Curtis let her out and walked her to the entrance.  
Curtis: Your mother had on request that we take you to Gap.  
Talula: Isn't that so motherly of her to not care of 10 years except where I shop.sarcastic  
Curtis couldn't argue with her.  
Talula: I guess, you're going to have to come with me?  
Cutis: You're pretty smart.  
Talula: No just intution.  
Curtis: Let's just get this over with.  
Talula went into the store and was out in an hour with 5 bags. She told Curtis to charge it to her mother's account and said that she would need the clothes for awhile anyway.  
Curtis took her to a sports store and bought her the needed equitment.  
They got in the car and headed toward her future amd her nightmare.   
*********************************  
Horizon. The Cliffhangers were walking towards the campus muddy, sweating, and just hot.  
Scott: Great navigational skills Jeff. sarcastic   
They had gotten lost and were stuck in a mud hole for about an hour.  
Shelby: You'd think a teacher would know how to read a map amd know the weather signs.  
Daisy: Maybe the real Jeff was abducted and this came in his place. On second thoughts the real Jeff is lost too. sarcastic  
Jeff: Can we just stop complaining and be thankful that we are home.  
Juliette: Showers.  
Peter: Good to have you back.  
Auggie: It's good to back even if the food is hard and.....  
Sophie: We get it. What did you learn?  
David: Never trust Jeff with a map or a compass.  
Sophie: Maxi?  
maxi: Need water, can't breath, must take shower.  
Sophie and Peter looked at thier muddy group and laughed at the thought of Juliette in 2 feet of mud.  
Sophie: Shower-up and then we have group in an hour.  
Shelby: Great group. Just what I was looking forward to. sarcasic  
****************************************  
Group  
Sophie: We're getting a newbie. Any comments?  
Shelby: Agian wasn't David enough.  
Sophie: She'll be here any minute and I want Maxi to give her the tour.   
Maxi: Ohh, joy.sarcastic  
Shelby:What do you know Daisy we still aren't guide worthy.  
The old rusty truck pulls up.  
Peter: She's here.  
Scott: Does she have a name or do we just call her girl.sarcastic  
Shelby just smirked the others laughed.  
Talula steps out and had heard the comment  
Talula: Talula Parker. If any one of you freaks asks for Celia or Stephen Parker's autograph they're dead.  
Ezra: Damn. I actually liked his movies. sarcastic  
Talula smiled. It had been a first without the help of "pain killers".  
Peter: I'm Peter Scarebrough, Headmaster of Horizon and this is Sophie Becker.  
Sophie: I'm your counselor and your now part of the Cliffhanger group.  
Talula: What a thrill. This is just too much excitment for 2 days. sarcastic  
Sophie: My brother said you were pretty exciting.  
Talula: Who's your brother?  
Sophie: Detective Beckler.  
Talula: Ohh. I thought you were married.  
sophie: No, I'm engaged to Peter.  
Talula: How romantic. sarcastic  
Peter: Let's get you checked in.  
Talula: Ok. I mean there seems to be nothin better to do around here.  
Peter: Come on. At least give it a shot before you judge it.   
Talula salutes and follows Peter to the Adminastration Building. Sophie: Ok you guys kitchens.  
Shelby: You really do love us don't ya. sarcastic  
**********************************************  
Adminastration Building. In Peter's office   
Peter: Talula, why do you tink you are here?  
Talula: You're the one with the files. So, you tell me.  
Peter: The files always leave out the way you feel or about something that happened.  
Talula just sat in silence. She didn't want to answer that question.  
Peter: Ok. I think you are here, because you felt rejected, abandoned, maybe even scared. So you ran away to see if they would care and when they didn't come after you; you didn't see the piont it staying.   
Talula: Gosh you know me so well. sarcastic  
Peter: No, but when you're ready to talk I'll be here to listen and try and understand.  
Talula: I'll keep that in mind. Now, I would like you to keep this in mind, I'm not going to open up to you. I am just here,because Juvie is my idea of a living hell. Betty Ford isn't for me. So, here I am.   
Peter: That's why MOST of my kids are here. Now, you need to go get your stuff checked by Sophie.  
Talula got up and followed Peter to the room where he left her with Sophie.  
***********************************************  
Kitchens  
Auggie: What do you think of newbie?  
Jules: Why do they all have to be so mean?  
Auggie: We were all like that when we first came. Maybe she'll change.  
He seriously doubted that.  
Maxi: She's diffrent and I don't mean good diffrent.  
David: She's cute once she gets out of withdraw. Right now she looks like hell frozen over.  
Shelby: Than you and her will get along great.  
David just smirked the others laughed.  
Maxi: Cute. I get to give a tour to miss wonderful. sarcastic  
Daisy: Maybe the aliens will come and get her before she has to be welcomed to our convent for delinquents.  
Shelby: Yea Max you can always wish.  
Maxi: That's gonna take more than wishing it's going to take a miracle.  
Ezra: I'm sick of KITCHENS!!!!  
Scott: Okay. wierd  
Ezra: I'm soaked again!!!  
Ezra had poured the pot on himself on accident. He had soap suds on his shirt and all over the front of his pants.  
Shelby: You couldn't hold it in agian Freakin.  
Ezra: I appreciate your love and support it's very nice of you. sarcastic  
Auggie: Man, you look as if you hadn't gone in days.  
Juliette: Auggie! Ezra it's not THAT bad.  
Ezra: Thanks. sarcastic  
************************************  
Evaluation Room. Sophie had already pulled out needles,herione, Meth, acid, 3 packs og ciggeretes, and 4 bottles of beer.  
Sophie: You won't be needing these. she was refeering to the Latexs she had just pulled out.  
Talula: Yes, a pregnant teenager would kill the parental units. (pause)On second thoughts keep them.  
Sophie: No, I mean we have rules here no sex, no inappropriate touching, no drugs, and no violence. With that being said you feel what you feel and you find a productive way of dealing with it. Such as talking about it in group, with counselors, or with friends. If you tell us anything the counselor never says anything unless we fear harm towards yourself or others. Then we have to report it to the right athorities.  
Talula: Thanks for the pep-talk. sarcastic  
Sophie: I'll be here when you really want to talk.   
Talula: Thanks.   
Sophie: I really want to help you, but you have to tell me what the problem is in order for me to help.  
Talula softened. Sophie reminded her of her nanny when she was little. Anna....  
Talula: I'm still not ready, but when I am I'll find you.  
Sophie: Day or night.  
Talula nodded.  
Sophie: We need to get you setled in so I have Maxi one of your group members to give you the tour.   
Talula: Let's go.  
**********************************  
In the woodshed. Scott was already in there. He was pacing.  
Shelby walks in.  
Shelby: You asked for me.  
Scott: Yea, I wanna talk to you about talking to CPS.  
Shelby: Scott, I can't do that.  
Scott: Jess,is here now and he's in jail, but only for now.  
Shelby: I can't do that!!!  
Scott: Shel, I think it would be good for you.  
Shelby: Yea, just like it was good for you.  
Scott: Yea it was.  
Shelby: No it wasn't.  
Scott: I got it out.  
Shelby: I've already talked about it.  
Scott: No you've told people it happened. It's not the same as talking about it.  
Shelby: That should be enough for you, but it's not. You want to know all the gory details. Why does everything have to be about you. I thought we have already been through this. angry  
Scott: I want you to get better.  
Shelby: Whatever.  
She tries to leve, but Scott pulls her arm back and says.  
Scott: If you don't want to talk about this now I understand. Meet me at the bench after lights out.  
Shelby: We'll see.  
****************************  
Maxi is giving her the tour of the campus.They were in the girl's dorm  
Talula: So this is my new humble home.   
Maxi: Yea.  
Talula: Where do I crash?  
Maxi: In that bed over there. She was pionting to the one next to Jules.  
Talula: Thanks.  
Maxi smiled the girl was becoming human. It was a nice thought.  
Maxi: Hey it's my duty.  
Talula: No, I mean for not being mean.  
Maxi: I know what it's like to be new. I knew Shelby from my past, but everyone else had to get to know me. They're pretty cool once they know that you're a reject like them.  
Talula: Ya'll aren't so bad. i just don't want to be here.  
Maxi: I know.  
Talula: If you can't say my name my friends back in LA called me Lulu.  
Maxi: Okay. Talula is pretty, but it might be a motuhful.  
Talula: My mother was high when she picked it. She's high pretty much all the time.   
Maxi: My mother, well, I don't even know her.  
Talula: Lucky you. They aren't what they're cracked up to be.  
Maxi: It figures.  
Talula: Yea.  
*********************************  
Later that night after lights out.The girls were all asleep except for one. She walks out into the night and ends up seeing someone. She walks towards him and sits down in front the bench.  
Girl:the stars are pretty. Don't ya think.  
Scott: Yea. You're not Shelby are you?  
girl: No the last time I checked I wasn't and you're not Ezra are you?  
scott: Nope.  
Girl: Can we just sit here anyway?  
Scott: Sure why not.  
Girl: Why does everything have to be so hard?  
Scott: That's life for ya.  
Gilr: You've given me real hope. sarcastic  
Scott: Welcome.  
Girl chuckled  
Scott: What?  
Girl: A week ago if someone would have told me that I was going to be looking at the stars with some guy I would have told them to get a life.  
Scott: I was supposed to be with my girlfriend right now.  
Girl: Shelby?  
Scott: Yea.  
Girl: So you're Scott.  
Scott: Uh-uh and you're Talula  
Girl: Yea.  
Scott: So maybe you are human.  
Talula: Maybe.  
They sat in silence for a while until they decided it was too late to stay.  
****************************************  
Next morning in Girl's dorm.  
Sophie: Get up.  
Shelby: Go away.  
Maxi: I'm sleepy and cranky and I wanna see darkness and my dreams.  
Juliette: That's a real change for ya Max. sarcastic  
Shelby: Nice Jules.  
Jules: Thank you. I learn from the best.  
Daisy: Darkness come and take me from this nightmare.  
Sophie: Get up before you live in one.  
Talula: I need beauty rest now leave me alone.  
Sophie: Now before you are all on shuns and can't see the oppisite sex.  
Jules: I'm up.  
Daisy: Knew princess would be.  
Talula: She has a piont.  
Shelby: A nice cup of coffee would be a good bribe.  
Sophie: Not gonna happen.  
Daisy: Nice try.  
Shelby: Can't blame a girl.  
Sophie: You all better get up before I go get the boys and they can see your wonderful faces without make-up.  
All: You win. We're up.  
sophie: Good go to breakfast, then the wall.  
Shelby: No!!  
Sophie: You're gonna have to do it sooner or later.  
Shelby: Later it is.  
Sophie: Essay.  
Shelby: Wall here I come.  
Sophie: Thought so.  
**********************************  
Wall. Shelby is climbing. Really slow about 3 inches every minute.  
Talula walked over to Scott.  
Music starts as we see Shelby climbing and then the camera moves on Scott.  
Seven million years of progress handed down on silver wings.  
Of gossmar and protien still we haven't learned a thing  
Are we caught up in our anger, locked up in our rage  
In an opera of selection on this our earthly stage  
And Charlies spinning laughing, laughing in his rage  
Laughing at the prophecy, the prophecy he gave  
can we spread our wings like angels, can we break out of the grind   
Are we destined to be Darwin's children this time  
The ribbons of our ciggerettes vanish in the air  
In the glow of our great teacher we sit and blankly stare  
And the sky could open up and what would we have to say  
Somehting cute about burning out , better than fading away  
Chorus  
On the wings of invention now we hurdle forward our fate  
As sure as the sunset burns  
Collective resignation, evalutionary fate  
When will we ever learn  
Chorus fades in the volume  
Talula: Thanks.  
Scott: No problem  
Talula: She'll come around.  
Scott: Thanks.  
Talula mocking him.  
Talula: No problem.  
Scott laughed and Talula smiled.  
Scott: Maybe you and Ezra can hang out sometime.  
Talula: Maybe.  
Talula walked away, but Scott called her back.  
Scott: Talula.  
Talula: Yea?  
Scott: You can talk to me whenever.  
Talula: You and the rest of them here. My friends call me Lulu.  
Scott: Does that mean we're friends?  
Talula: Maybe.  
*************************************  
Later that day in the gazebo. Scott and Shelby are in there.  
Shelby: Are you and newbie getting close?  
Scott: We're friends.  
Maybe he thought to himself.  
Shelby: Ohh.  
Scott: Shel, can you please just talk to me?  
Shelby: No.  
Scott: Fine. I'm sick of trying.  
Scott stalked off leaving her in tears.  
***************************************  
My intent of the story does not have Scott and Talula dating. I promise that; that won't happen. Give me some feedback. I want at least 23 for the next chapter to come out. If you don't want a new one then don't review.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Having a Little Faith  
summary: Talula and Ezra talk about what it's like to be used and adopted. Shelby and Scott try to settle thier diffrences. Does it work or do we loose our favorite couple?  
I decided to just let you read it. I still want at least 15 reviews before I put another one up. Review if you want one or not. Please.  
Quote: "All people hear the words you say; friends listen to what you say; best friends listen to the words you don't say."  
~ Unknown ~  
I just read it somewhere and I can't remember who said it.  
******************************************  
In the gazebo. Shelby sat down on the bench. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. She was a little relieved no one was. She then did her rituial when she felt something too deep. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let the tears fall. She knew that Scott and her were meant to be, but it was so hard. If they hadn't had thier pasts they would be "normal", but if they hadn't they would have never met and right now that's what she wanted. Why did he have to push so hard? He always had. First to know her past then to make her feel bad for it and now this. It hurt so much. She had to keep it together for Jess and Daisy and even her horse. They all needed and depended on HER. They all trust her and it was a good thing to be needed, but all the pressure.   
Daisy stood in the dark behind her. Watching as she sobbed and shaked. She debated going up to her or letting her let it out. She decided to let her cry for a minute then let her know that she was there for her. No matter what happened or happens Shelby was her best friend. She went to the funeral, helped her see herself agian. Maybe that's what Shel needed to see Shelby before EVERYTHING. That included before Scott.  
Daisy walked up behind her best friend and sat down beside her. She put her arm around her and laid her head down on Shelby's shoulder. It was all ahe could do for now.  
Shelby: Why does it hurt?  
Daisy: Because you love him and because he ,like you, knows how to push buttons.   
Shelby: I wish he would just let me figure it out.   
Diasy: I know and I'm sorry, but that's love for ya.  
Shelby laid her head down on top of her friend's.  
They just sat there and let thier pain tear away from thier hiding places. Daisy's from her sarcastic and critical remarks and Shelby's  
from her shell.   
Daisy: What would you do without me?  
Shelby: I don't know.  
Daisy: You would do what you always have....survive.  
**********************************************  
In the lodge. Peter had called group for all the groups in the school. He was planning on taking them on a hike to get thierselves and feelings figured out. The Cliffhangers needed it the most, but it wouldn't hurt the rest of them.  
Peter: Sit in your groups.  
The teens sat on the floor couches and chairs.  
Peter: We're going on a hiking trip for 2 days. The purpose is to find what you lost. Have any ideas as to what that might be?  
Talula: For you I think it's your mind. sarcastic  
Peter: Thanks for the insight.   
Sophie chuckled to herself.  
Scott: when do we leave?  
Peter: Today after classes. Ya'll are getting done early, so we will have enough time to get the tents up.  
Shelby: Great. I can't wait to go trail skipping. sarcastic  
Student: Is there going to be any rafting or canoeing?  
Peter: No and thanks for your opinion Miss Merrick.  
Shelby: No problem, Captian.she salutes and she was standing up already so she got into attention.  
Juliette: Peter I just took a shower and now I get to go dancing in the mud. whiny  
Daisy: Ahh poor baby. I'm sure Auggie can carry you. You are small enough.   
Juliette just glared.  
Talula: Is there going to be any physical labor?  
Scott: Lulu it's all physical.  
Daisy: We move on fast. Don't we Scott.  
Scott: Whatever Morticia.  
Juliette: Can we please stop argueing. i'm sick of it.  
Shelby: Watch out guys she said she's sick. You know what that means.  
Auggie: Step off.   
Juliette: Thanks Augusto.  
Daisy and Maxi roll thier eyes.  
Maxi: Please some of us WANT to keep our lunch.  
Ezra: Too bad I don't have a camera. This would be great on Rikki Lake.  
Maxi: Thanks for the director's piont of view. sarcastic  
Sophie: Guys stop it or wood is calling your name.  
Peter: We leave in 3 hours.  
*********************************************  
During the hike in the deep dark woods  
Peter: Okay guys I want us to describe ourselves in 3 words. I'll go first adventurous, mentor, competive, Soph.  
Sophie: Thanks Peter. sarcastic) adventurous, worry-wart, scared, Shelby.  
Shelby: Goodie. sarcastic and a smirk crossed her face. I can't think of any.  
Peter: My piont, until you realize that you are human and are allowed mistakes than you are your worst critic. For homework write 20 good things about yourself and 2 bad things that are diffrent than any one else's.  
Talula: Great. I can't even think of one good thing about myself. besides that I was made for what I did. she thought to herself. She knew that if she didn't make herself stop thinking about it then she would tell. She had friends or at least as close as she had had in a while, besides Anna....  
Ezra interuppted her thoughts. Thank you she thought.  
Ezra: Hey.  
Talula: Hey.  
Ezra: It's not all bad you know.  
Talula: What bad?  
Ezra: Your parents.  
Talula: Funny. sarcastic  
Ezra: I'm adopted too. My parents adopted me to save thier marriage. Yours can't be THAT bad.  
Talula: I think I win that. My parents, if that's what you want to call them, adopted me when I was 6 for the publicity of adopting a "less fortunate".  
Ezra: Ok you win.  
Talula: Is there a prize for that? sudctive  
Ezra: Only in knowing that you're not alone and that you are allowed to do the poor pitiful me ruetine every once in a while.  
Talula: Thanks for the permission.  
there was silence for a couple of minutes  
Talula: So if you don't mind me asking, why are you at this wonderful mountian retreat. sarcastic  
Ezra: Drugs and I had a mayjor affiar.   
Talula: Me too. that's not all she said under her breath.   
Lucklily Ez didn't hear.  
**************************************  
Scott and Daisy talked during the hike  
Daisy approached Scott with an anger in her eyes.  
Scott: Hey Daze.  
Daisy: Don't "Hey Daze" me. You made an ass of yourself. Telling Shelby she had to talk to CPS to fully heal. You know why she can't, but you can't except that can you. I thought that you loved her and that she was what you needed. If she was then you could and would except that.  
She was angery and felt like taking her dad's iron and showing Scott and her dad that she was angery and that she could be strong.But she had learned new ways to deal and Shelby MIGHT be pissed.  
Scott: So, that's what you're angery 'bout.  
Daisy: Na ya think. sarcastic Oops I must have forgotten that if you had a brain than you wouldn't have done that.  
Scott: I think she needs to let it out.  
Daisy: And that would give you an excuse to make her cry agian!  
Scott: I know I shouldn't have done that, but it hurts to see her hurt and hiding it up all the time.  
Daisy: You could have stayed with her and maybe she would have told you.  
Scott: You and I both know that SHE needs to talk about it and I think that getting Walt what he deserves is another way of healing.  
Daisy: It's your way of healing. You're the one who screamed "It's not over till she get's what she deserves." Maybe Shelby's way is to let it be over or to talk about it with a few people. She may not need to get back at him like you do. Think about that.   
Daisy knew that Shelby needed to close the door on it, but leaving her or making her do it wasn't going to help. Scott needs to realize that or else it will be over for them. Love is blind.  
****************************************************   
Shelby was walking alone till Talula came beside her.  
Shelby: What? aggitated  
Talula was the last person she wanted to be walking with.   
Talula: I just wanted to get to know you or at least talk. Scott and Maxi say that you're a great friend and I need one.  
Shelby: Go figure. she said it under her breath so that the girl in need wouldn't hear.   
Talula: If you don't want to, I get it. I mean Scott and you are in love and you might think that I like LIKE him. Well, I don't. He was a friend when I needed one, but I think I need someone who will understand. And from what I hear you do.  
Shelby: Ohh.  
She was speechless. That was a first except for when she was at home or on the streets.  
Talula: What does that mean?  
Shelby: That I've never been told that muchless by a person I don't know. I did think that maybe you liked Scott, so thanks for clearing that up. I don't know if I can help.  
Talula: Will you try?  
Shelby: Maybe.  
Talula: Whatever.  
Talula starts to walk off.  
Shelby: Wait.  
Talula turns around.  
Talula: What?  
Shelby: I don't know if I'd be a great friend to anyone right now. In fact I probably need one more than you.  
Talula: If you want to talk about it maybe I could help.  
Shelby: I'll think about it.  
Talula: Find me if you need me.  
Shelby: Look I know that we didn't start off on the right foot, but thanks. Her voice descended as she got to the last word.  
Talula: Sure as Scott said No problem.  
Shelby smiled even though she wanted to kick his head in.   
*****************************************************  
Maxi walked up to David. This was definatly a first, but she thought he might need somene. Which is wierd. Everyone would have thought that she would be one of the last one's to ever do this, but maybe he needed this.  
Maxi: Do you mind if I walk with you?  
David: There's room for 2.  
Maxi: What's wrong with you. You're quiet.  
David: Daddy called.  
Maxi: About the little soldier crap agian.  
David: Yea.  
There was complete silence other than the birds and others conversations.   
Maxi: I'm sorry that we had to end up hating eachother.  
David: I don't hate you. I though you hated me.  
Maxi: You aren't my favorite person, but hate is a strong word. I hate Scott.  
David: Scott Barringer, the football hero the love of your one of your bestfriend's life?  
Maxi smiled surprised that she had said that.   
Maxi: Scott Masters.  
David: Why?  
Maxi had never opened up in group about it.   
Maxi: He did to me what Eliane did to Scott.  
David: Son of a b****!  
Maxi: That's what your dad is if he won't except that you are you and not his soldier.  
David: Thanks.  
Maix: No thank you.  
David thought to himself that she was pretty and that maybe she wasn't so bad.   
Maxi couldn't believe that he could be so open and nice. Maybe he wasn't all bad.  
**********************************************  
They were cooking dinner. Maxi and Scott had to get wood. Daisy an David were getting water from the stream and were going to boil it. Shelby and Talula were cooking. Ezra and Auggie and Jules were getting the tents ready.  
Auggie: Almost done Ez? Auggie asked while putting up his tent.  
Ezra had rolled himself into the tent and was stuck. Juliette looked behind her to see a pitiful Ezra with leaves in his hair and tangled in the material.  
Juliette started laughing.  
Ezra: You think this is funny huh.  
Juliette: Ezra you remind me of a wet puppy.  
Ezra: Thanks for the look alike report will we be hearing that on the 9:00 news also.  
Auggie: Ez I'm comin' just stay still.  
Ezra: No problem there.  
Juliette: Maybe not.  
She ran up to him and pulled him down with her in the leaf pile they had made so they could pitch the tent.  
Auggie: started laughing and was trying to pull up Jules when Ez tripped him into the heap of arms and legs and leaves.  
Auggie: Thanks Ez. sarcastic  
Juliette: I want to help too.   
She threw an arm full of leaves on the 2 boys.  
Auggie pulled Jules down with him and held her close.  
Ezra: Get a room.  
Juliette: Maybe we could pitch you and your campanion up.  
Ezra: Real funny. sarcastic  
**************************************************  
Maxi and Scott are gathering the wood for the fire.  
Scott: Has Shelby told you anything?  
Maxi: Other than she hates you right now. Not really. sarcastic  
Scott: Maxi you should be on my side. You talked to CPS.   
Maix: That's right I talked to CPS, but Shelby doesn't have to.Have you ever thought that maybe Shelby is trying to keep Jess safe or that she is scared that something might happen to where she has to go home or Jess does? She loves you and Jess. You two are the most important people and she might be afriad that Walt will win and that she doesn't have the strength for that.  
Scott: We could help her have the strength for that.  
Maxi: I want her to choose to do that for herself. She needs to tell herself that she's good enough to fight back. Shelby's entire life has revolved around something. She never had the time to be herself till now. Let's just let her have that. First Walt was her world, then keeping Jess safe ,which in her opinion didn't work, then her life on the streets, then you. Now she has you and Jess, friends and even 2 people that she can acknolege really care for her. She's never had that. She feels like she can find Shelby now.   
Scott: Are we talking about Shelby are you now?  
Maxi: Maybe both, but my piont is you're her world and if you leave her what is she going to think.  
Scott: Shelby's my world and I would never leave her.  
Maxi: And football. You, the ball, and the touchdown were made for eachother.  
Scott: Shelby and I were made for eachother.  
Maxi: Then tell her that. Maybe she'll get it. She's gotten everything else and more. She knows more than you tell her. She just listens to you and what you don't say. Maybe you should try that. She might be trying to tell you more than you think.  
Scott: Thanks Max. (pause) I saw you and David talking. Do you dig 'im?  
Maxi: Hey, personal terittory. And I wouldn't tell just anybody my thoughts. You've helped me more than you think. Now go help her.  
Scott: I'll try if she'll let me.  
*****************************************  
Talula was cutting the carrots and celery while Shelby was boiling the soup. It had been quiet for a while.  
Shelby: Talula what don't you think Scott will understand?  
Talula knew deep down that Shelby would understand, but she had never told anyone. She had done it for 1 year. It scared her just to think that she did that. She didn't want to not be able to look in her eyes after this. She decided that she would tell her when she wasn't under so much stress.  
Talula: Nothing. What about you? Why aren't you with him now? I'll cover for you.  
Shelby: I'm just not ready to talk to him yet.  
Talula: I know you've told him alot. I can see that you love him in your eyes. They light up when you talk about him or when he talks.   
Shelby: They also tear up.  
Talula: What did he do? All guys are scum I should know.  
She didn't mean to say that, but she hoped that Shelby wouldn't read too much into it.  
Shelby: He wants me to do something I'm not ready for. What does I know all guys are scum mean?  
Talula took a deep breath and looked at the ground hoping that it would go away like she did when she was at the orphanage.  
Talula kept her head down as she spoke: I started running away from what was supposed to be called my home about 1 year and a half ago.   
Shelby: And?  
Talula: When I couldn't get through the day I would get high on just crack and weed. They were easy to come by and cheap. I had enough money. Then one day my parents cut off my account that way people couldn't find me and find out i was thiers. I needed the drugs to forget the pain and the guilt. So, one day I was walking on the docks and I saw a girl get into a car with a guy. She was wearing alot of make-up in a skimpy outfit and walking cheaply. He gave her the money up front and they sped away. I found her later in a bar with tears running down her face with mascra all over her face and clothes.I asked her how she got the money. She told me and I started the next few days. I moved in with her a couple of weeks later. We got trashed on more stuff such as Meth, herione, angeldust, dove bags in the days and late nights after we were done. It was the only way I knew to keep off the streets and high.  
Shelby stood in shock and horrification as she listened to an almost identical story.  
Shelby: It's okay.  
Talula had the tears running down her face with the mascra all over herself.   
Talula: No it's not. I'm dirty and I made myself like this. she yelled with the tears running off her tear soaken face.  
Shelby: My turn.  
talula: What does that mean?  
Shelby: My story. It's almost identical to yours. I did that too.  
Talula: I'm sorry.  
Shelby: Hey, it's okay. I got through it and so are you. Scott would understand. I told him mine he didn't get it at first, but then my sister told one like mine except she got out of the car.  
Talula tried to get the nerve for what she wanted to say. so, it was quiet for a couple of minutes, but not the peaceful quiet the kind where everything that has been said just sits in the air.   
Talula: I know this is going to sound really bad, but I'm..... I'm glad I met someone like me.  
Shelby: Me too.  
The girls just sat there in the silence of the woods and felt protected and sheltered from the life they once led.  
******************************************************  
The next day. Talula, Shelby, Maxi, and Daisy walked together on the path to thier destination. Scott was behind amazed that Shelby and Talula were getting along. Shel even seemed happier. He decided maybe he should talk to her now.  
Scott: Shel, can we talk?  
Shelby tried to keep her emotions in. She couldn't answer.  
Scott: So?  
*******************************************************  
I'll put the next part up if you want it. I want 20 reviews. I decided to go down 3. Nice of me, huh. sarcastic  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Okay. Hey guys thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this one. It's more of a chapter of setting up for the ones to come.  
  
  
Having a Little Faith Chapter 3  
summary: Do Scott and Shelby talk or does Shelby resist him. Ezra tries to help somone else, but does he really help or does the deed bring back painful memories the girl just can't share? Does Maxi and David get thier feelings straight? Well, if wanna know the answers read on.....  
Okay sorry about the Cliffhanger I couldn't resist. I've decided that if you wanna review do if you don't you really don't have to. I'll still put the next chapter up as long as I know some of you wanna read it. Thanks for being great critics and supporters. i really appreciate it. I'm shutting up now.  
Quote: When you help someone you often help yourself.  
****************************************  
Scott: So can we?  
Shelby: Scott, not now ok.  
Scott: Shelby, I realize I'm probably the last person you wanna talk to, but we're gonna have to some time. Why not now?  
Shelby: Because I don't know when I'm gonna get hurt with you! And I'm so tired of this hot one minute cold the next crap I have to have with you. It's not all about you Scott.  
Scott: I know that.   
Shelby: Then maybe you should let me live my life with out you ordering it.  
Talula, Maxi, and Daisy stood behind the 2. Talula who didn't know that this happened alot was the first to say somehting.  
Talula: Would you 2 just shut-up for one minute and listen to yourselves. You sound like an old married couple. We're 16 not 85!  
Maix laughed she just couldn't hold it in until she got a glare from Scott and Shelby.  
Talula: You're supposed to be in love and the last time I checked this wasn't in the dictionary.sarcastic  
Maxi: Could you please talk about this rationally like the 2 friends I know would do?   
Shelby: Later.  
Scott: Fine.  
Scott walked ahead of them.  
Daisy: dry Well, that was a hoot-n-nanny.  
Maxi: we should schedule that in every week. sarcastic. Oops I must have forgotten we already do it every week. sarcastic  
*******************************  
Jules and Auggie walked together hand in hand. They were behind everyone, so that Peter wouldn't give them his lecture on "inapproapriate touching". It had been bothering Juliette that Scott and Shelby were unhappy. She wasn't best friends with Shelby,ok let's face it they were streching the meaning of friends, but Scott did mean something to her. Not romantic or anything just like brother sisterly thing. They understood where eachother came from. They understood what it was like to come from "privalaged" homes. Kids of divorce. It was just an understanding bond that they didn't talk about too often, but she knew it was there.  
Auggie: Jules. Earth to Jules.  
Jules: What? I'm sorry did I zone out, agian.  
Auggie: yea, agian. What's up?  
Jules: Scott and Shelby. I'm worried about them.  
Auggie: Why?  
Jules: You saw that blow out too.  
Auggie: I'll go talk to meat.  
Auggie dropped her hand and headed toward a much needing a friend Scott.  
Jules: Hey.  
Auggie: Yea twig.  
Jules: Thanks and I love you.  
It had been her first time to ever say and she hoped it had come out right. Even though she had felt that way for a while she just never said it.  
Auggie: I love ya too.  
He turned around agian and walked toward Scott thinking that him and Jules had somethin he couldn't explain. it was just special.  
***********************************************  
David was walking by himself and thinking about his earlier conversation with Maxi.   
She's just so....diffrent than he had expected, but she probably thought the same thing. She was just, he didn't know how to explain it other than thinking that he had feelings for the red head. She fit the description of one, he had read a book about a theory that stated that most people fit the personality for thier hair color, red heads were supposed to be fiery, intresting, smart, and quick-witted.   
Maybe if he was lucky she would feel the same way.  
**************************************************  
Auggie reached Scott and decided on how to approach the subject.  
Auggie: Hey meat, what's up?  
Scott: Girls. I just have never gotten them.  
Auggie: I don't think any man does,except maybe Peter,but he even makes Sophie mad.  
Scott: I wish I could get her to understand.  
Auggie: Same with Jules.I want her to quit for her own sake, but I can't get that through to her. It just hurts to see her in pain.  
Scott: Same with Shelby.  
Auggie: Females.   
Scott: Ya can't live with them,but I can't imagine livin' without her.  
Auggie: Yea.  
Scott: How did you know that we were having problems.  
Auggie: You fight like my parents except for in English.   
Scott: And they're Mexican\Italian. Man, Lulu was right.  
Auggie: Man they always are.  
Scott: i hat that about them.  
Auggie: they hate us bein' pigs.  
Scott: Well we live with them. ain't that enough to make a guy a pig.  
**************************************  
The sun was heading towards the Horizon to end another day of hope.  
***************************************  
Shelby and Daisy had seperated from the group of other girls. Daisy just wanted to talk to Shelb alone. Shelby couldn't complain. Talula had gone off with Ezra. Maxi had gone to find David. Shelby thought that she was going insane.....David of all people. Ok they're weren't many choices, but DAVID.  
Daisy: Shelby are you ok?  
Shelby: No am I ever. sarcastic  
Daisy: I'm being serious.  
Shelby: I can't talk to him right now.  
Daisy: You never know what he could say. Maybe that he's sorry for being an ass.   
Shelby: That would be a first. Him calling himself an ass.   
Daisy: This Scott. He's done some pretty unbelievable things.  
Shelby: Yea like telling me to go talk to CPS and then getting mad cause I won't.  
Daisy: I want you to do it, but you have to make that choice not me.  
Shelby: I'll think about it......there I thought about it and NO.  
Daisy: Ok, but at least seriously think about throwing away you and Scott.  
Shelby: Fine. I'll do it later.  
*************************************  
next morning after they had pulled the tents down and headed back to Horizon.  
*************************************  
Maxi and david  
David: I need to tell you something.  
Maxi: Okay shoot.  
David pulled Maxi's arm and pulled her out of view.  
David: I need to do this........  
He pulled her chin to his and kissed her on the mouth to show her how he felt. It was a lingering warm kiss. He felt like he was being rained on. It was a summer rain and it felt like..heaven.  
Maxi couldn't believe that this was happening. David was kissing her and she enjoyed it and wanted HIM to.  
He pulled back to see her face. Slowly a smile cracked his face when he saw her reaction...a smile ran across her face. It brightened her face and made her look gentle. She looked soft. He had always thought that she was hard and cold.   
Maxi's smile stayed on her face till she thought that she would explode if she didn't get another one. This time she mat him half way.   
Music plays:  
have you given up on passion living day to day  
You keep you r dreams locked uo down inside  
Chocking on a lifetime never taking a chance   
Don't wake up one day and wish you'd tried  
Chorus  
It ain't about the money, it ain't about the time  
It ain't about the love you lost or the things you think you left behind  
It ain't about the loosing streak, makes you feel like you're falling apart   
What matter is your heart   
Let's forget about the notion that we're not the same   
My blood runs as red as yours  
We all get angery, we've all been scared  
We've all made big mistakes that can never be repaired  
Chorus  
Look me in the eye and take my hand   
We can make a diffrence, we can make a diffrence I know we can  
Have you given up on passion and living day to day  
You keep your dreams locked down deep   
choking on a lifetime of never taking a chance   
Don't wake up one day wishing you had  
Chorus   
Maxi took David's hand and they returned to the trail now a little behind all the others.  
********************************************  
Talula and Ezra are walking side by side.  
Talula: So this is just a guess, but you're into film making?  
ezra: Yea, daisy and I made a moving onace and I made a movie called "The Drugs Cover My Eyes".  
Talula couldn't help holding in the laughter. Ezra made her do things she hadn't done in a long time. Since before Annie's death.  
Ezra: What.  
Talula: "The Drugs Cover My Eyes"? joking  
Ezra: What, it captured my youth.  
Talula: In a nutshell.  
Ezra couldn't help but laugh at her. She was smiling and laughing. She hadn't done that all in her 1 week stay.  
Talula covered her mouth when she realized she was laughing and smiling.  
Ezra: I won't tell that you were laughing.  
Talula: It's been a while almost 2 years now.  
Ezra: Wow.   
Talula realized what he was meaning.  
Talula: Ohh, naturally.  
Ezra nodded  
Talula: You remind me of a friend I had. Her name was Annie. She was my best friend.  
Ezra: what happened?  
Talula: My parents fired her. I couldn't go out much cause of the press. She used to sneak me out and take me shopping. She was 19 and I was 14.  
Annie wanted to say more such as why Annie was fired ir why Talula ran away, but she didn't want to bring bakc the memories she worked so hard to try and forget. She normally did except for in her dreams.  
Ezra: Ohh.  
Talula: It's okay. I'm learning to live on my own.  
Ezra: You're not all alone now.  
Talula: Meaning?  
Ezra cleared his throat he didn't know what he should say. He still liked Daisy, but Talula was fun to be with.  
Ezra: I'm here for you whenever you want to talk.  
Talula: Thanks, but..ahh....I doubt you would get it.  
**********************************  
Shelby saw Horizon and remembered the meaning: Saving one teen at a time and maybe a life. She knew that she wanted HIM to be part of her's and maybe just maybe he could help save it. With that thought in mind Shelby decided it was time. She mustered up all her strength and walked up to Scott and Auggie.  
Shelby: Auggie, can i talk to Scott for a minute alone?  
Auggie: sure  
he left to find Jules.  
Shelby: I wanna talk about us rationally. If that's okay with you.  
The whole time she was taling her eyes wondered. She didn't want to look in his baby blue\brown eyes.  
Scott bent downa and looked up into Shebly's eyes. They were the only part of her that you could see that gave awya her true feelings..  
Scott: Yea. I wanna talk to you, if ya'll listen.  
Shelby: Well, what did you think I would do. sarcastic  
Scott: I love you and I'm sick of you being hurt. I just thought that if I wanted you to get better enough that maybe it would make up for you not wantin to try.  
Shelby saw red. She wanted to try just not by telling complete strangers.  
Shelby: I do Scott. but that's you're way of getting better not mine.  
Scott: Then what is...pretending it's not there.  
Shelby: I thought it was being with you. Maybe I was wrong.  
Scott: Maybe.  
Shelby tried to run,but her legs wouldn't move. She pushed hard on them and slowly turned away and tried to get as far away as possible, but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
Scott: Wait, I don't wanna loose you. I love you. I'm sorry that I wanna run your life for you.  
Shelby: I'm sorry I always get in the way.  
Scott: Shel, it's your life and if you don't wanna talk to them that's your decision to make.  
Shelby: I don't.  
Scott: ok.  
Scott opened his arms and enclosed them around Shelby's shoulders. Shelby did the same.  
Scott: So, ahh I guess we're okay.  
Shelby: Yea, I guess.   
They stayed in the hug for a while before Juliette came running up to them telling them that something horrific had happened in the lodge.  
Juliette: Shelby Scott, there's been an accident in the lodge. Someone was hurt and I don't know who. Peter and Sophie told me to get the rest of the Cliffhangers and send you back to the dorms.  
Tears streamed down her face. Something inside told her that it was really bad and that it was one of her friends.  
****************************************************  
I hope you enjoyed it and here's an idea as to what I have in store for you.  
Talula might just have to much on her mind to realize that she's in WAY over her head.  
Juliette is worried SICK.  
Shelby and Scott may have worked out thier diffrences, but what about someone elses?  
Maxi is finally happy, but with the accident she might have to worry more about the person than herself. Is it going to cause her to miss something that might effect her in more ways than one.  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Having a Little Faith Chapter 4  
  
  
summary:   
Okay sorry about the Cliffhanger I couldn't resist. I've decided that if you wanna review do if you don't you really don't have to. I'll still put the next chapter up as long as I know some of you wanna read it. Thanks for being great critics and supporters. i really appreciate it. I'm shutting up now.  
Quote:  
***********************************************  
Scott and Shelby stood in horror of what Juliette just said. Questions rang through thier minds unanswered. Who was it? What happened? Are they ok?  
Shelby: I'm on my way.  
Scott: Shel, you look a little pale. Are you gonna be okay?  
Shelby: Yea just dandy. sarcastic  
Scott: Shel, it's me Scott remember. You don't have to fake with me.  
Shelby's face went into a blur.  
Shelby: I wanna know who was hurt.   
Scott: It's gonna be okay.  
Even he wasn't sure if he believed what he just said much less Shelby.  
Shelby decided to go along with it.  
Shelby: Yea, you're here mighty man. sarcastic  
Scott: Mr. Mighty Man.  
Shelby: Excuse me.  
Scott: Hey, I'll meet you at the docks in a half an hour. Ok?  
Shelby: Sure.  
With that the 2 seperated and headed toward the dorms.  
****************************************  
Maxi, Juliette, Daisy, and Talula were all pacing. They had diffrent paths, but all met up in the center when Shelby entered.  
Shelby: What are we having a funeral. sarcastic  
Daisy: Yea. We're mourning the death of free time. dry  
Maxi: Thank God you're okay.   
Shelby: Yea.sarcastic  
Talula: I wanna you what son of a (Juliette held her breath she hated when people cussed. It reminded her of her stepdads and mother fighting before the inevitable divorce.) Bill did this. angry  
Maxi: Breath in Jules.  
Jules let out a sigh and began pacing agian.  
Jules: Did anyone see Auggie?  
Maxi: He ran out of the kitchen to Peter's office.  
Jules: That's good news.  
Talula: Role call. Scott?  
Shelby: With me.  
Talula: Ezra?  
Daisy: In the kitchen and then ran to the lodge with Sophie.  
Talula: and David...  
There was silence and finally Maxi dropped on her bed.  
Shelby: It's gonna be fine, Max.  
Maxi: It was him. He's hurt.  
Daisy: You never know maybe he joking or he was the...hurtie.  
Talula: He could have been in the woods.  
Maxi shook her head.  
Maxi: It was him. I know it.  
They all sat on the bed with Maxi or across from her. She began to let the tears of rage fall from her face.  
The others sat in disbelief and said nothing. No body knew what they could say.  
Music plays in the back gorund as scene switches.  
I pull my boots off, throw my weapons on the floor   
image of a gurnie and an ambulance  
Cry my eyes out in my private little war  
Peter and sophie standing side by side watching a body being wheeled slowly in the vehicle  
well it seems I'm a soldier heaven knows I've been no saint  
the EMts rush to heal an open wound  
In my camafloude and armor, cold heart and grease paint  
Peter and Sophie turn towards a male student  
To you this has no meaning the Armistice laid down  
A image of Maxi wiping her tears and Juliette trying to hug her  
The armies are all quiet and the guns don't make a sound   
An image of the inside of the ambulance and the gauges being unwound  
'Cause you melted the steel walls, tore down the barbed wire  
An imge of Maxi and Davids hands is shown and then...  
Filled in the trenches, demanded a cease fire  
then an image of David on the gunie being wheeled into the open doors of a hostpital  
And now you're leaving, there's nothing I can do   
Maxi sitting in a crouched postion in the bathroom with tears flowing off her face and onto her jeans  
I want you to know you're gonna take me with you  
Music fades.  
****************************************  
Peter's office. Peter is in there with the male student.  
Peter: Nathian you got here 2 hours ago and you did this!! he was yelling.  
Peter had seen many teens who were deeply troubled, but one that got here 2 hours before and managed to get another student, who wasn't even his own group, was definatly something new.   
Nathian: He was bothering me.  
Peter: He was Bothering you and you felt that stabbing him in the arm was necassary.  
Nathian: I missed.  
Peter: And where exactly were you aiming?   
Nathial knew it was retoricle, but figured if he pissed this Peter guy off enough then he would get sent home, to his sister.  
Nathian: I was thinking maybe towards his abdomen.  
Peter took a deep breath and decided that he might end up killing this kid if he didn't get some moral support.  
Peter pressed his radio and called someone who he knew would help.  
Peter: Soph, could you come to my office?  
Sophie: Peter? I was headed toward the Cliffhangers to tell them.What do you need?  
Peter: Please I have the kid in here.  
Sophie knew that that meant that he really needed her.  
Sophie: On my way.  
Peter: Nathian I've decided that after I put you on cabin arrest for 2 weeks you're going to be switched into the Cliffhanger group.  
Nathian: But that was the group that dude was in.  
Peter: Exactly. And when you switch you're going to be monitered by a counselor until we think that we can trust you enough not to be.  
Nathian: Man, this is f***ed up!  
Sophie walked in and sat down next to Peter.  
Peter: Sophie Becker this is YOUR new student Nathian Cocker.  
Sophie: Peter, my student is David not Nathian and I think it would be very irrational to put them together.  
Peter: Soph, Nathian and David have some issues that need to be worked out and he will be on 24 hour watch.  
Sophie: He has a seperate room for 2 weeks.  
Peter: Fine as long as when David gets back they are only allowed to be with EACHOTHER.  
Nathian: Uh-au No!!That kid has problems.  
Sophie: What a cioncidence so do you.  
***********************************************  
Shelbt walked into the bathroom. Maxi and her had been friends for years and she knew that Max needed her. She wanted to be there for her, but didn't know how. Maybe Scott could help her since he knew what it was like to worry about thier safety. They had had plenty of situations like that when she got lost in the woods, she went home, when she finally let it ALL out.  
Maxi: Shelby go away.  
Shelby: Thanks for the warm welcome. I feel really special. sarcastic  
Maxi: I'm really happy that you feel ~special~. sarcastic  
Shelby: She speaks.  
Maxi: I just want him to b okay.  
Shelby: Max, this id David he's never ok.   
Maxi: You know what I mean.  
Shelby: I really do not know what you see in looser boy.  
Maxi smiled at her memory of that kiss.  
Maxi: Shel, you and Scott are complete oppisittes. He loves football I doubt you could careless about it. He has a huge temper you just don't talk to anyone when you are. He's controlling you won't let him control you, but at the end of the day there's nonone that you wanna love more. He completes you and you complete him. That's the way it is with David. I guess I've always liked him, but I didn't want to.   
Shelby was tearing up, but refused to let her see.   
Shelby: Yea, whatever.  
Maxi: Ok.  
There was silence for a while till Daisy came in.  
Daisy: Is there a boogie man in the toilet that I need to know about. sarcastic  
Maxi: Ask Jules she's the expert.  
Shelby: Not bad for a crying sweet talker. sarcastic  
Maxi: Where is Juliette anyway?  
****************************************  
Juliette stood in front of the doorway to a small stall. She didn't want to do it agian, but she felt so helpless and she didn't think that even her heroes could save from drowing in the lake of life. She felt still and heavy. She knew a way to cure the heavy part, but she had always felt still, except for being with Auggie. He knew how to cure that, but she knew that one day he would want someone with less wieght to carry. she decided that maybe if she didn't dwell on then maybe it would be like it never happened. She slowly walked into the small stall and sat down. She just sat there for a few minutes just thinking and remembering the words her mother often said.   
Mother: Juliette, people are happier when they are happy with themselves and you'll be happy with yourself when you're thin. Getting that way is the tough part. You need pills, diets, excercise, and of course you always need to know calories and how much you have eaten in a day. If that still doesn't work, and I will tell you if it doesn't resort to throwing it up. You understand.  
A nine year old girl stared at her mother who she thought was beautiful and nodded her head in reply.  
Mother: That's my good little girl.  
After that Juliette was always checking her calories and knowing exactly what her wieght was. She thought she needed to be at least 12 pounds under wieght for her size to be thin and please her mother. Which was her ultiminate goal.  
Juliette sat there just thinking so much that she didn't notice the door open.   
Girl: Juliette are you in here? Come on Jules it's just....  
Juliette stepped out tear streaked and saw her savior.  
Talula took in a small breath and walked to the torn up girl.  
Talula: You're sick aren't you and I don't mean the flu?  
Juliette nodded and cried agian.  
Talula: Jules it's okay I understand.  
Juliette looked up into the oval blue eyes that seemed so concerned and wanting to help.  
Juliette: How?  
Talula: My nanny when I was 13 was and she would tell me why and never to do it.   
Juliette: Smart girl. wish I had had one like that.  
Talula: No you don't. She was in a gang and she was abused one night in the mall while heaving by a rival gang memeber. It was his way to get in the gang. She came out didn't say a word to me and then 2 monthes later found out that she was pregnant. My parents fired her.  
Juliette: Why?  
Talula: She was 12 when she got in and she did it cause her family was in it and then she could never get out. Her brother was the pac leader, he was a really nice guy to me.  
Juliette: Have you heard from her?  
Talula: Not lately.  
Juliette: What happened to the baby?  
Talula: Full of questions aren't we.  
Juliette: Thanks.  
Talula: Comes with the package.  
**********************************************  
Nathian started to pack his stuff and then headed to meet his "new best friends". He knew he was going to hate all of them.  
He walked slowly toward the guy cabin and into the small dorm room they had for him.  
All he wanted was his niece. She meaned the world to him. She was his brother's daughter. He had had her young, his girlfriend had died in labor and he wanted to keep the little baby girl. He had to leave to escape jail, so Nathian was responsible for her since thier parents had died. He was sent to foster homes and wrote her down as his sister. He named her Lacy. She was 3 now and talking all the time. He reminsed about her so much that he normally forgot that he was away from her.   
he got to the door and was immeadatly welcomed in.  
Scott: Hi, I'm Scott and you are?  
Nathian: I'm a newbie and I'm Nathian.  
Auggie: Auggie  
Ezra: Ezra and welcome to our little playground for hellians.  
Nathian: Yea.   
Scott: so ahh what ya here for?  
Nathian: I knifed some dude named David, I think, and they sent me to this group.  
Everyone's face paled.  
*******************************************************************   
Hope you liked it. If you did or didn't let me know and I'll try to   
change it or keep it the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
